Heart Vacancy
by chitel-ZC
Summary: its her Senior year at Konoha high school, and all Hinata truly want's is to keep her grades up. But then her cousins unexpectedly move in at the beginning of the year, and they have plans of their own. Plans that, for some reason, involve Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto. **

**So here's my attempt at a SasuHina high school story. Sasuke doesn't show up in this chapter, but I promise he will in the next chapter. This chapter is just to introduce Hinata's cousins.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the new Hyuga cousins I added. The story is going to progress based on you guy's comments. So please review!**

* * *

><p>Rays of light shone in through the window. Apart from the rhythmic ticking of the clock, the house was eerily quiet. Hinata stood at the center of the kitchen, facing an island adorned with fruits and utensils. Dark locks danced in her vision. Using her free hand, she swept the hairs behind her ear, and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past noon. Sighing she sliced the pears on the cutting board. Where was everyone? It was Sunday, and the only face to greet her had been Hana's as she dusted down the portraits in the hallway. Hanabi's room had been devoid of life. Neji hadn't answered his phone, and even her father's study, which he never left, was empty. The breakfast she made for them, sat neglected at the dining table. Her brows furrowed, hopefully they would return soon. It would be a shame for the food to go to waste.<p>

The only thing that kept her from calling the police was a hazy memory from last night. She vaguely remembered her father telling her he was going to do something, but the harder she thought the less she remembered. Frowning she turned her attention back to dicing fruit.

she was to forgetful.

Neji always told her that her memory loss was a problem, and of course he was right, but just knowing you have a problem isn't enough to fix it; he told her that as well. In minutes the bowl was overflowing with diced pears, apples, bananas, and plums. Only the strawberries remained. She pulled out a medium sized bowl, and spooned some of the fruit into the bowl. Hana loved fruit salad, but she wasn't a fan of strawberries.

"Where is everyone?" The Hyuga Heiress thought aloud.

Almost as if on cue, the rustling of keys could be heard outside, followed by the front door swinging open.

"Welcome home, Sir" Hana called from the entryway.

A huge smile spread on her face. Hurriedly she dropped the knife. The steel blade fell to the table, cutting through the tip of her pinky in its decent. Letting out a startled cry, she ripped off a paper towel and wrapped it around her bleeding finger. Running to the pantry she pulled out a Band-Aid, before turning on the polished wood floor towards the doorway.

"EEK!" she screamed, before a hand covered her mouth.

A stranger stood only inches away from her. He was towered over her, even as he stooped down so their faces where more level. His midnight blue curls brushed her forehead, and his light silver eyes bore into her own pale lavender ones. They stood like that for a moment. He stared at her, and she was forced to stare back. Slowly the man's lips stretched into a wide grin. In horror, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, and the hand lifted off her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. His voice was warm and pleasant-sounding.

She reluctantly opened her eyes. He now sat on top of the island, swinging his feet back and forth. His shoulder length curls bounced as he swayed. A dimpled smile brightened his face. She gasped, and ducked her head to hide a deep blush. The guy before her couldn't be dangerous, she realized, he looked to kind. Besides if he was dangerous, he wouldn't have made it past the gate.

"G-Good name is Hinata Hyuga… I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bit down on her lower lip. Despite her best effort she had still managed to stutter, she could almost feel her father's disappointed frown. Peeking out from beneath thick bangs she stole a glance at the mysterious man. He was stealing slices of fruit from the bowl. The corners of her lips raised slightly. _He has a beautiful smile._

"It's nice to meet you to. I'm Raiden….you really don't remember me?"

"I-I…umm…." She frowned the name sounded familiar.

"You always where forgetful… it's been a while…. cousin." He laughed.

Shooting straight up, she suddenly remembered what everyone had to do today. Neji had reminded her, last night, that they were going to pick up family from the airport today. So why hadn't anyone woken her up? Raiden wasn't making an effort to hide his amusement. Face beat red, Hinata rung her fingers together, another bad habit.

"I-I d-"

"Hinata" a voice called from the door.

Quickly she excused herself from the kitchen. There was no mistaking that voice. Her father stood beside the front door, clutching his phone to his ear. Working around him, Junko, another maid, and Hana carried luggage from outside, up the marble steps.

"Welcome home father." She bowed, hoping he wouldn't comment on the blood stained Band-Aid. He merely nodded in acknowledgement, and beckoned for her to come closer.

"Help Saki and Sora move into the guest room. The one next to your room" he ordered handing his oldest daughter a pair of keys. Taking the key from his hand, Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"They're in the living room." He dismissed her. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but he was already walking away, his cellphone pressed against his ear. Realising he was too busy to be bothered with her, she shuffled toward the living room.

Hinata bit her lip; hopefully she could keep from stuttering when she greeted them. Remembering her cousins was a bit difficult, it had been years since she had last seen them.

The Living room was a large box, at its heart stood a large granite coffee table. The single velvet sectional sofa partially obstructed a massive oriel window, which opened to the front of the house. Sitting on the sectional where two girls Hinata assumed where Sora and Saki. Before she had been able to easily tell them apart, they all had been inseparable back then, that much she did remember, but watching them now they looked like mirror images of each other. Their hair color was Identical to Raiden, and, also like his, it was curly. Both of them had put their long tresses in high ponytails, and their pale eyes stared intently at the television screen. The closer she got to them the less her nerves held up. The twin on the left noticed her first.

"Hinata!" In a split second the girl arms where around Hinata's neck. "I've missed you!"

A wave of guilt hit the Hyuga heiress. Was this Sora or Saki? She guessed it was Sora, and there was a fifty percent chance she was right, but what if she was wrong? Would they be hurt? She tried to smile at the girl who now held her in a death grip.

"I've missed you to…. How was your trip?" Hinata whispered. The girl lifted her head from Hinata's shoulder to stare at her. The smile on the girl's face kept growing, a look Hinata couldn't help but mirror as she toke in her cousins infectious cheer.

"The trip was bearable…. Hinata you're still as adorable as I remember! I was worried you might have changed since we last saw you." The girls mused, pulling Hinata into another crushing embrace.

The other twin had made her way over to the reunion, and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Seeing them up close, Hinata realized they didn't look as much alike as she had initially believed. The twin that had just made her way over was noticeably taller than her sister, and her hair was a deep violet unlike her sisters black hair. Even their eye colors where different, the one with purple hair had lavender eye, while her sister's eyes had a silver tint. She blushed and looked down. Where they even twins? She felt doubtful now looking at their faces. The cousin with the purple hair looked a bit more mature. She couldn't help but feel appalled at her lack of knowledge of the two girls who had so warmly greeted her. It was clear that they remembered her. _Is this a sign that I'm a bad person?_ No, they had to be twins. A memory of them having a combined fifth birthday replayed in her mind. Pleased, Hinata allowed herself to relax more in their embrace.

"Saki keeps talking non-stop about all the fun we'll have this year." The purple haired girl laughed, nudging her twin.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. So she was Sora. Apart from looking taller than her sister, Sora also sounded more mature. Her voice had a husky undertone to it, a feature Hinata decidedly liked. Reluctantly pulling out of their grip, she pulled out the keys hear father had given to her.

"My father wanted me to show you to your room..." She walked towards the stairs.

"F-Follow me please," She continued.

At first she wasn't sure they had heard her, but to her relief, they began to follow. She led them through the hallway to the left of the stairs. They walked by several paintings and ornaments adorning the walls, before Hinata stopped in front a black double door. One of the doors was open a crack, Hinata pushed it open.

The twins gasped, even Hinata's eyes grew in surprise.

"It's beautiful" Saki gushed.

"Uncle Hiashi really wen't all out." Sora ran her fingers along the sleek black couch to the right of the door.

Hinata nodded in agreement. The room had originally been the master bedroom, but her father preferred smaller spaces. The walls had been painted a rustic shade. The floor was covered with a black flokati carpet. The back wall of the room was completely covered by ceiling to floor windows and a glass sliding door, that opened up to a balcony with a view of the vast yard. In front of the windows, at opposite ends of the wall, where two black oak framed queen sized beds. At the left corner of the room was a double desk space, with two brand new laptops.

"Where those that little hallway go?" Saki questioned, pointing to an opening on the left side of the room.

" Hmm, Let's find out." Sora grabbed Hinata's arm.

Their feet sunk in the soft cool carpet as they walked further into the room. In the hall, there where three doors. One on the left, another on the right, and one at the end. Saki opened the door at the end, Sora pushed open the door on the left, and Hinata pushed open the last door.

"it's a bathroom…and it's amazing!" Saki whispered.

"This is a closet…by the amount of yellow in it I'm guessing this is Saki's closet" Sora stated.

"Then I-I think this is your closest Sora ." Hinata added.

The closet was large, much larger than hers, not that that bothered her. It was already full of Sora's clothes. So if they were already packed, then whose luggage had Hana and Junko been carrying upstairs? They couldn't have finished packing that quickly, it wasn't enough time. What time was it anyway? She pulled out her purple cellphone, it read l:37. Hurriedly she shoved the phone back in her pocket. She didn't realize how late it was. She had to be at the new library by two.

"U-Umm my apologies Saki and Sora, I have to leave right now." She bowed quickly, before rushing out of the room, not bothering to wait for their response.

.

.

.

.

Hinata buttoned up the top button of her fleece pajama top, and sat on the stool in front of her bathroom mirror. A creature with messy midnight locks and pale drawn skin starred back at her. Today had been a long day.

When she got to her room, after helping Saki and Sora move into their room, Hanabi had been waiting for her. Her sister had informed her that their father had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a while. She had then told Hinata that she needed someone to take her to her recital. By the time she had dropped Hanabi off at her school auditorium, it was past 2:30, and the library was at least twenty minutes away. At the library they had asked her to organize all the fiction books on the right shelves. The library was huge, so it had taken hours. She then had to pick Hanabi up, and had rushed to get dinner for everyone. Only to receive a text from Neji telling her that he had taken them out for dinner, and to site see. After politely declining his offer to join them, she, along with her sister, went to the dance studio. They then went to buy some groceries, and ate a late dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. By the time they got back it was well past 11:00. Neji still hadn't been back, and they had school tomorrow.

She swiftly wove her hair up into a fat braid, before splashing her face with water.

Opening the bathroom door, she turned the light off, and stepped into her room. She squinted in the dimly lit room. A large mass was on her bed. Eyes wide, her shaking hands searched blindly for the light switch.

Radian's eyes narrowed, as light enveloped the room. The blue haired boy sat cross legged in the center of her king sized canopy. His eyes didn't move from the door, as he raised a slender finger to his lips.

"Don't scream Hime, I'm hiding."

" F-From who?"

" From Neji…"

"From Neji…Why?"

A mischievous smirk played on her cousin's face.

"I-"

The door flew off its hinges and landed with a loud thump on the cream carpet. Hinata's hand flew to her beating chest. Radian's smile grew, as his body tensed. Where the door had been stood a disheveled Nej,i holding a large club. His long chestnut locks where unruly. His face was dirty, and his clothes where torn. His eyes where narrowed dangerously at Raiden, and he was shaking.

"Hey Neji, didn't think you'd find me" Raiden laughed.

Neji toke a step forward, stick rose. Hinata's heart pounded, and she backed up. she had never seen Neji this angry, she couldn't even remember the last time he was upset. What had Raiden done?

"I'll kill you." He threatened in a low growl.

Neji lunged at him, stick swinging in large frantic arcs. Raiden narrowly avoided the attempts at his life, laughing the entire time. Hinata covered her eyes, too afraid to intervene, and not wanting to witness a murder.

In time the screaming died down.

Reluctantly Hinata opened her eyes, expecting to see blood everywhere. Raiden was nowhere in sight, but Neji stood, breathing heavily, in the center of her room.

"…N-Neji" she whispered.

Her cousin turned to her, eyes still ablaze. She cowered under his fierce gaze. Sighing he turned away.

"That bastard left us at the restaurant and toke Aiko out for a joy ride…she's all scratched up now." His voice quivered on the last part.

Hinata gasped, she looked at him in horror. The sleek Lamborghini was Neji's pride and joy. The gold beauty was a gift from his father, and had cost nearly a million dollars. He cleaned her obsessively, and only toke her out on special occasions.

Tears filled Hinata's eyes.

"Neji I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"It's not your fault Hinata…go to bed it's very late." He sounded tired.

She nodded, and crawled into her bed, pulling the thick blanket up to her chin. Neji walked out of her room.

" Goodnight Neji."

"Goodnight Hinata… I'll fix your door later"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the first chapter. What o you guys think so far? It was a kind of slow beginning, but I promise things will start to get good in the next chapter.<strong>

**Who's POV should the next chapter be in? I was thinking about continuing with Hinata, but I also wanted to try Sora's POV.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember reviews make me happy. **


End file.
